


it's all good

by beastmadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dominant Remus, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Rimming, Romance, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmadness/pseuds/beastmadness
Summary: After being friends for such long time Sirius and Remus finally get to the point./some smutty smut of wolfstar (andrew/ben versions)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	1. first move

Student party at The Three Broomsticks went very well this weekend. Many students from obviously higher classes attended and quite a few got completely wasted. Party was about to end around 1AM but Remus and Sirius decided to sneak out earlier so they don't have to deal with drunk James who always tried to make it till the morning ending up being just annoying instead falling asleep in weird places. 

Wolfs were best friends. Not only because of their secret but also because of sharing the same dorm room. And one double-bed. Of course it used to be awkward at the beginning but then after few years they grew extremely close. Did majority of things together basically behaving like an old couple without even knowing it. James and Lily had their own suspicions about the two of them but never said anything out loud hoping that maybe they will figure it out by themselves. 

And maybe they were right. Because lately Remus was feeling weird around Sirius. Start noticing things that he hasn't noticed before. Like the softness of his friend's skin or his silky hair. Beautiful, soft face. Lean, perfect body. And the smell. He never quite understood why Sirius smell always made him calm down just kind of run with it throughout those years. But now it was different... his smell made him more... possessive. Quite frankly he could just press other boy's body against the wall and have his way with him but he wouldn't even dare taking his minds that far. Not just yet. 

They were going back to the dorm with Remus' arm around other's shoulders while Sirius' arm around other's waist. They were quite tipsy to say the least. Walking slowly through the fields holding each other's for stability. 

'That was... good... although I enjoy more our little music-talk evenings.' said Remus meaning the times they've been spending by their own in their dorm room just drinking, listening to music and talking. That was definitely typical to Remus' character. No parties, just chill evenings in the comfort of their own room. 

'True. We should do it soon. Maybe next week? I got some whiskey that my father sent me for Christmas. We could celebrate perhaps?' asked dark-haired boy, looking in the other's direction. Actually straight in his eyes. 

Remus on the other hand was way too deep in his head to pay attention to every word coming out of Sirius' mouth. His eyes were going from Black's soft lips back to his eyes. And again back down to his lips. Almost like he was planning to confess right here and there but just didn't have a courage to do so. 

'Mhm, good idea.' he answered softly turning his head a bit more to grab Sirus' shoulders pressing him more against his body and soon after closing his eyes to smash their lips together into a quite messy kiss. Drunkenness of course didn't help the cause therefore Remus' kiss was much harder than he intended to. Slowing the pace of their walk to stop completely after few seconds that felt like eternity he finally moved back to look in his friend's eyes. 

'Woah.' said the other opening his mouth a little. It's not that he didn't notice how his friend was looking at him lately. How all of the sudden he didn't mind all the cuddling in the middle of the cold nights that just few months ago he would quickly refuse. 

'Ye I know. I don't know... I think I like you. I was like... I'm gonna kiss you and if I don't like it I would have known but... ye. It's all good, right?' Lupin was obviously slurring his words not knowing how to describe the new set of feelings. 

'Mhm, it's all good.' said the other in answer smiling softly. He was... a bit relieved actually. Rather than saying anything more he just continued the walk. Picking up the topic from before like nothing happened.


	2. second move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we taking it slowly since it's their first time :D don't worry they WILL continue :>

Next week passed quickly. The entire thing... was quite organic. Both boys knew something could happen between them. That they were that close and all. Although none of them did any moves during the week they did continue to sleep very close. Cuddling throughout entire nights. Taking things slowly? 

Saturday came. They quickly declined James' offers to go and party and Three Broomsticks rather wanting to stay in as planned. 

Remus put the vinyl record on, playing one of those softly rockish songs in the background. Quiet enough so they can talk. Putting a fire on with one move of his wand he moved it aside afterwards and sat on the floor opposite Sirius whom back were pressed against the bed frame.

They've been talking for good three or four hours. Laughing, drinking, joking. As usual. But something was different. Something that almost activated because of alcohol. Or maybe because of lack of control over own actions that alcohol caused. Everything that they kept inside, hidden from the outside world was coming to life. 

'Sirius?' asked Remus, slowly moving towards other's body. Black-haired boy on the other hand responded quite surprisingly, shifting his position and spreading his legs to the sides so that Remus could end up in between them in this very provocative position. 

'Mhm?' he said in reply holding his breath as Remus' hands travelled from his knees up to the nicely round thighs, giving them a little massage. 

'Lately you've been driving me crazy.' whispered Lupin nuzzling his nose in other's neck. Taking a deep breath of that foreign, sweet smell of Black's body. 

'Why?' asked Sirius in a little bit provoking tone. Like he wanted to push Remus to do more to him. 

'I don't know. It's you. Your smell... and your perfect body... and your smile, the way you talk to me. The way you always relax in my arms and want to cuddle with me through the nights. The way you want my touch and attention. It drives me crazy. I want to make you mine.' all these words were said straight into other's neck which sent shivers down his spine, making him want to press his knees together which ended up in squeezing both of Remus' sides in between them. 

Trembling a little, Sirius took a deep breath to catch Remus' cheeks in his hands making him lift his head so he can look him deep in the eyes. 

'Moony, make me yours.'

Remus reacted so quick, pressing their lips together into heated kiss. Feeling that spike or arousal going straight to his crotch when black-haired boy was saying these short reassuring and such sexy words. Grabbing his lover by the thighs he lifted him off the ground just to end up on the soft mattress of the bed. Taking a position in between his legs Remus pressed his hands on each side of Sirius' waist for support, finally being able to grind on other's body. Pressing their crotches together, in the same time slowly sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth penetrating the insides massaging his palate and playing with other's tongue in that wet game of dominance which Sirius didn't even try to win. He wanted to be dominated. He needed that friction. That attention. 

Soft moans came out of Black's mouth when Remus started to move his hips much more often. Both of them were fully hard, needy. 

'Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Today.' whispered Lupin, slowly kissing his was through other's neck, biting a soft warm skin from time to time, making Sirius shiver in pleasure.

'Ah! Fuck, Moony... lower... please...' 

All of these love-sounds were driving werewolf crazy. Not only sounds intensified but because of rising arousal other's smell was stronger than ever making Remus completely forget himself. Almost ripping off the boy's shirt starting to trace kisses through his collarbones and sternum to one of the nipples. Sucking on it quite hard. Taking his time to slowly massage other with his left hand, his right hand was already unzipping Black's pants sliding inside to grab his hard on through the boxers.

'Aaah... Moony... Remus...' Sirius never felt that much pleasure. Remus made him a horny mess beneath him. He would say yes to anything. Whatever Remus told him to do. His mind were going completely hazy. If only his lover put more pressure on his already throbbing dick he would probably come in his underwear. 

'Not yet, Baby. Turn around for me. I want to try something. On your knees.' both boys were working their ways out through the pleasure not knowing completely what to do, yet keeping it slow so that they can discover every aspect of it. 

That was exactly what Remus did next. When Sirius turned to be on all fours on the mattress, Moony slowly removed his pants and underwear touching his body. Going through his back to finally ending up on Sirius' ass, giving it a good squeeze which resulted in other's making another moan. 

The sensation was so new for Black. He felt quite embarrassed but in the same time so turned on... excited for more to come. 

Lupin slowly lowered himself, giving a lick to each of other boy's ass-cheeks, biting even that soft skin which got quickly red underneath his teeth. Slowly spreading his ass with his thumbs he steered a bit on that little pink entrance. Wanting to have a lick which he done just few seconds after, slowly massaging Sirius' hole from the outside. 

'Aaaah! Remus... what...' loud moan came out of Black's mouth. He quickly grabbed hands full of sheets, squeezing in completely surprised by new sensation. It was weird. Weird and... weirdly hot in the same time. 

'Is it good, Baby? Do you like it?' whispered other slowly making his way through tight muscles to go inside. Deeper and deeper with his wet tongue making Sirius' insides all sloppy. Stretching that tight hole with his skilful tongue. 

'Ooh! Yes! I love it Remus. I love it a lot. Don't stop...' he felt like he's about to come. So quickly with no touching? How is that even possi-...

Lupin grabbed his lover's ass and pressing it against his face he squeezed his cheeks much harder pushing his tongue in and out of other's ass in quick motions. 

'Oh no... not yet... I'm gonna... Re... - Sirius couldn't even speak anymore. Completely forgetting himself in pleasure it didn't take long for him to come. Actually it took only a few minutes since they started for boy to come without even touching his dick, releasing a large portion of semen straight on the bed. 

Lupin didn't stop for a second helping Sirius ride his first anal orgasm for the longest time. Afterwards, licking his lips, slowly pushing himself up. 

'Was it nice?' whispered other. Black was already on his back, facing the other heavy breathing and all red on the face. 

'Nicest.' said Sirius, slowly grabbing other's neck to give him a hot, wet kiss. Knowing that is his turn he pushed Remus on the bed so that he could lay down with back supported by pillows. Sliding himself in between his thighs to start unbuttoning his pants. 

'Ah... Sirius. You don't need to do that.' whispered Remus. Of course he loved the idea but he could be as well completely fulfilled by Sirius' orgasms. Just watching him, touching. 

'But I want to...' said the other, slowly taking out Lupin's hard dick out of his underwear, lowering it just enough but not entirely. That was much hotter. Taking a good glance of his size he whispered. 

'Shit... you big...' not wasting any time to take Remus' dick into his mouth, giving it a good suck. Slowly finding his pace, trying the technique and making sure he didn't use his teeth. 

'Mmh... shit, Sirius. That's good. That's good Baby. Suck me all off.' Lupin didn't even know how crazy sexy his words were. How all of that was turning Sirius on. Lover's hand in his long hair, a bit of pulling and roughness alongside this softness or other's care. 

Taking around 2/3 of the length he helped himself with his free hand to massage the base of Remus' hard wet dick trying to put as much as he could in his mouth, relaxing his throat. Moving his head up and down every minute a bit quicker, a bit more sloppy and intense. 

'Sirius... Sirius fuck I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come deep in your mouth...' whispered the other completely loosing it. Coming just few seconds later straight into Sirius' mouth. Dark-haired boy moved a bit back with his mouth so he would be able to swallow entire thing which was exactly what he did. Licking it completely clean before lifting himself up to look at Remus with that red cheeks and watery eyes. 

'Was I good?' he asked a bit shy. Afterwards when the horniness was getting down it was always that time to be a bit more embarrassed and unsure. 

'God, you so fucking cute. Come here.' answered Remus straight up catching other's waist to bring him into a close hug, wrapping his hands tightly around other's naked waist. 

'Of course you were good. The best.' Lupin whispered straight to Sirius' ear lifting him by the chin to kiss his lips. Slowly and gently with all the love in the world. Maybe he wasn't ready yet for that type of confession but for sure their relationship... was moving somewhere. 

'Mm... I like when you call me Baby.' said other in the answer, smiling wildly. His stomach was filled with butterflies... and alcohol. Which after all these orgasmic experiences made him very sleepy. 

***

After a quick shower both boys changed sheets to dive into new ones together. Sirius quickly took his usual position with head on Remus' arm pressed into his side. Lupin had his hand on Black's waist. They were both naked. Bodies pressed into one another. So close.


	3. day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the day after and bit of Lily being the biggest fangirl :> i like this story so far so it's longer than i expected, oops. hope y'all like it! x

The next morning Remus woke up earlier than Sirius. Looking at his sleepy face, making sure everything that happened the previous night was real. Guessing from naked body of the other boy pressed against his - indeed it was. 

Feeling his lover's gaze on him, Sirius slowly opened his eyes giving Lupin a little smile before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

'Good morning, Remmie.' he whispered, still a little unsure about the entire situation but... it felt just so right. 

'Mornin' Baby. Slept well?' 

'Mhm...' answered other but before Remus could even ask any more questions, Sirius occupied his lips closing his eyes to press another kiss on his lover's lips. This time much longer. Quickly changing it into heated exchange of lips clashing and tongues dancing together. Lupin could feel Black's hard on pressing against his stomach which made him automatically extremely aroused. 

'Fuck... Sirius...' spat werewolf when he finally could catch a breath. Not expecting nor thinking of any 'morning fun'. 

'Remmie... please...' little moans escaped dark-haired boy's lips. Looking into Lupin's eyes, slowly moving his hips to create a friction between them. Remus picked up quickly and a little delivish smile spread across his lips. 

'Yes, Baby? Tell me what you want.' 

'I want... like yesterday...' said the other a little bit embarrassed. Looking at him made Remus giggle. Usually over-confident almost rude boy, now was completely shy in front of him. And only he could see that side of Sirius. Only. Him. 

Slowly moving his face to other's ear whispered... 

'You want me to make you feel good with my tongue?' this type of words were so out of Remus' character... well not anymore. Turns out he has that dark inappropriate side as well. And Black being all naked and hot in front of him didn't help!

'Mmh!' Sirius moaned in reply and before Lupin could even instruct him to change positions he was already lying down on his stomach with pillow stuck under his hips so that his ass would be so nicely exposed. 

Morning was still chill so before shoving the sheets to the side, Remus clicked his fingers to cast the spell and start the fire. Fireplace lighted out abruptly which made Sirius shiver a bit and few seconds later the duvets were flying to expose naked body of his lover. Remus smiled slightly, positioning himself in between others thighs. Slowly reaching with his hands to his lover's cheeks, spreading them to start this soft massage. Same as the day before at the beginning only from the outside, slowly making his way to the inside of black-haired boy's tight entrance. Pushing his tongue forward to move it around soft walls of Black's insides. Making him moan in pleasure. 

'Yes... yes Remmie like this... fuck me with your tongue.' gripping the sheets with his hands Sirius didn't stop himself from moaning out loud to show his lover just how much pleasure he made him feel. Lightly pushing his ass up just to get more of Remus' tongue in. They barely started yet Black was so close. It felt completely different while sober. Much more intense, hot. 

'Good boy, Sirius. I want to try one thing...' whispered the other while holding onto the bottle with see-through substance. Where he got that from? Nobody knows. But was it better than just magically making his junk wet? Yup. Some things were just better if done manually, you know. 

Putting some of that coconut oil on his hand he spread it evenly on his hard manhood just seconds after sliding in between Sirius' cheeks. Slowly moving up and down to create a friction, massage his entrance like this in the same time just basically masturbating on his lover's ass. 

'Ah!' moaned Sirius at new feeling. So many new feelings. It felt good. Substance warmed up quickly in between their bodies and just a thought of Remus' hard dick pressing against his ass made him incredibly hot. 

Lupin grabbed Black's hips harder for support, looking at all of that mess beneath him. It made him go almost over the edge. Almost. Wanting to make sure his lover is as close as him. 

'Together?' he asked and didn't even have to repeat himself as Sirius just keep moaning in reply. Only a few more seconds of rubbing against each others and they both came. Sirius on the pillow underneath him and Remus on Black's back and entrance. 

'Fuck.' added Lupin, using a cleaning spell to fix this mess before throwing himself on the bed holding onto Sirius' waist so that wanting or not he would end up against his chest. Pulling him into hot, slightly messy kiss, looking him straight into the eyes right after. 'Baby?' 

'Mhm... Remmie. That was incredib-...' knocking on the doors cut dark-haired boy half thought the sentence. Rolling his eyes and pressing the last soft kiss on his lover's lips he let him know what he's gonna answer the door. Putting a silk robe on his body, quickly wrapping it around himself while Remus covered himself with duvets up to his neck. 

'Open up, for fuck's sake!' James' voice was loud from outside the room. And Black opened the doors just when he was about to scream once again. 

'Shut the fuck up, will ya?' said Sirius in annoyed voice, looking at his friend. Well as you can see only Remus could see that nice side of Sirius. And Lily. But she was more like a bestie to the gay-friend he was. 

'Oi! Whatcha doing? Let's go eat!'

'Mate it's Saturday. 10AM. Just got the best orgasm in my life and you ruining the moment to ask us to go eat? Really?' Sirius was pretty much fuming. Hell, who wouldn't be when someone's ruining the mood. 

'The best or-...' James looked over Black's shoulder to discover Remus waving at him from the bed. 'EW! Oi! You my mates I don't wanna know that shit!' he truly was behaving like a child. AND a mug. 

'YES! FINALLY!' little hands appeared behind James' back. It was Lily getting all excited over the news. 

'Oh, Lily, hey. Finally, huh?' Sirius automatically changed his tone, waving at the lady who now stepped to the side smiling from ear to ear. 

'Hiya, Sirius. Ye... we've been kinda betting when you two will get together so don't mind James coz he salty I've just won a tenner.' she said so happily sticking his tongue in James' direction. 

'Oh... is that it? Look at us. The last ones to the party...' replied Sirius rolling his eyes. 

'Ye mate, sorry not sorry. Good job Remus!' said Potter sending his friend a smile. 'A'ight anyway. You two get your shit together and meet us outside in ten. See ya!' 

Lily waved and followed James to the main room. Sirius on the other hand, closing the doors raised his eyebrow looking right at Remus.

'Congratulations, huh?'


	4. it's the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, story's finished! the end is my idea for the sequel during full moon with Remus being an absolute horndog wanting Sirius all the time everywhere. what you think?
> 
> thank you lovely people for all kudos, since it's my first story here i feel super appreciated :>  
> if you liked the story you can leave the comment and tell me your thoughts.
> 
> enjoy and see you in a bit! x

'Yeah... it took me a bit.' replying to Sirius' question, Remus shifted himself nervously on the bed. Quite a few times they had those drunk talks with James. Before Potter made his advances towards Lily. Just two dudes talking about their crushes. So it wasn't particularly a secret that Lupin had feelings for his friend for a really long time. 

'Why didn't you tell me earlier, Remmie?' said Black a little surprised. All this time he thought that his feelings towards the werewolf would never be returned. Trying to hide the fact that every time Remus was changing or sleeping all Sirius wanted to do was to touch him. Feel him. Kiss him. 

'I mean... imagine if you said no. Our stay in dorms would be extremely awkward, innit?' 

'Fucken awful.' answered dark-haired boy, smiling widely. They both start laughing, imagining this situation. It would be really bad... it if was real. Knowing their real feelings towards each other now, every crazy scenario was just like a funny story. 

'What would you do if I was the one to say no?' asked Remus from pure curiosity. No hidden motives whatsoever. 

'Hmm...' started the other, slowly moving towards his lover. Finally all fours on the bed, crawling his way right beside Remus. '...I would have to seduce you...'

'...yeah?' Remus was getting aroused again. Reaching for Black's robe to pull its belt, revealing naked body underneath. Sliding his hands slowly throughout other's sides to finally rest his palms on other's hips. 

Grabbing the duvets, Sirius got rid of them to sit on Remus' lap astride. He slowly reached to his broad shoulders, wrapping his hands around his lover's neck. 

Knocking on the door. 

'OI! IT'S BEEN LIKE 15 MINUTES! MOVE GUYS!' 

'James.' both of them said their friend's name in sync. Well, he wasn't about to let go so...

'Finish later, ye?' asked Remus, stealing one soft kiss from Sirius. 

'Yup!' said the other, quickly jumping onto the ground.

It took them around five minutes to dress up and be ready to leave. They've been met with James' annoyed face and that of Lily... much more pleasant. Fangirl like. You could tell that she would wait there even for an hour if it meant for these two to be together. Just like all of us, ye?

The day passed quite quickly. Just regular weekend-students stuff. Breakfast, some killing time with games and all, talk and laughs. Finally pub. 

The entire time Sirius and Remus were keeping the closest distance. If they could, Lupin would probably just carry his lover around... and Black wouldn't oppose for a second. 

Got quite tipsy this evening. They both knew that after returning to dorms they probably gonna do some... stuff... so they didn't want to get too wasted. Hey, getting a bit tipsy before first time was okay. Less pain. But you still had to remember that experience. Otherwise what's the point. 

*

Around two hours later, maybe 10PM? They were back in dorms. Holding hands entire way back, giggling and making jokes. Closing doors behind them, Sirius didn't wait for a second and pushed his man against the doors, kissing him hungrily. 

'Finally...' he whispered. Remus reacted automatically, grabbing his lover by the thighs to lift his slender body up, changing their positions. Grinding on his body to press their crotches together, rub them through their pants. 

'Yeah? Someone's horny?' Lupin's words sent shivers down Black's spine making him purr in response. 

'Horniest. You made me that way. Take care of it. Take me, Remmie...' 

'You just wait...' said werewolf in reply to start that passionate and slightly sloppy making out session with his Baby. Making his way inside of his mouth to start that little dance of tongues. 

Grabbing his lover's legs a bit harder, slowly moving towards the bed to finally throw Sirius onto the sheets, positioning himself between his legs with hands still caressing his thighs. Taking a full control of the situation. 

Sirius loved being dominated by Remus. His lover's hands all over him. He wanted more. More friction, more kissing. More everything. 

'Ah... Remmie...' moving his hips in circular motion, dark-haired boy tried to massage their crotches together to give himself any sense of relieve. 

'So impatient...' Lupin tried his best to not tear his baby apart. In these situations his wolf side was coming to life. Wanting to rip of Sirius' clothes and have his way with him. His other, human side wanted to cherish this moment. Make it nice and slow. And the alcohol side? Made it sloppy and wet. 

Moving his hands to Black's shirt he quickly removed it, doing the same with his sweater when Sirius' hands reached for it letting him know that he didn't want to be the only one getting naked. After removing their pants and underwear, Remus got on his knees in front of the bed, putting other boy's legs on his shoulders and a small pillow underneath his back so that his ass would be perfectly exposed. 

'Remus... fuck...' Sirius' cheeks were flushed, breath getting faster every second. Loud moan escaped his mouth when Remus spread his cheeks, starting to massage his entrance with slow circular movements.

Filled with alcohol and desire head couldn't comprehend all of that pleasure making Black already pretty light-headed. 

Lupin on the other hand tried to stop himself from ripping his lover's perfect ass apart. Slowly making his way into his insides. Sliding in and out leaving a trail of soft wet tongue all over other's sensitive hole. 

'Ah... Remus... I'm ready... please more!' Sirius didn't stop himself for a second with all of these moans. Wanting to make sure that Remus knew how amazing he felt. Wanting to be deflowered by his first crush and biggest love. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest filling his stomach with love and desire. 

Lifting himself up, Lupin slowly made that bottle of coconut oil appear from nowhere, covering his fingers with it to make his way into the other's entrance. Sliding one of his long fingers slowly inside, bending down to have the perfect view on his lover's face. Pressing their bodies together he placed his forearm next to Sirius' head moving his finger in and out. 

'Is that good, Baby?' not even waiting for the answer he added another finger, to scissor Sirius' entrance stretching it quite a lot in the process. 

'Aaah! Ah! Yes, Remmie... yes, more...' Black's words were coming out as a wave of moans. It felt a bit uncomfortable at first but... being so horny already he just brushed the feeling off knowing that it would eventually disappear. He knew so well how carrying Remus was towards him so he just didn't want him to know he felt any discomfort in this moment, scared a bit that his lover would stop. He wanted to go all the way this night. Be Remus' entirely. 

'You're so vocal for me. Didn't think such filthy words and sweet moans could escape those beautiful lips of yours, Sirius...' at that point Remus was barely holding on. With his hard on in the air, leaking pre-cum all over the place and eyes like a hungry wolf wanting to take what's his. 

'Mmh! Only for you! And don't you dare mention it to any...anyone else, ah!' Sirius screamed quite loud when Remus hit _THAT_ spot. The sweet spot deep inside of his entrance that send shivers throughout his entire body, making him feel weak from pleasure. 

'Baby, you're mine. No one's gonna know how perverted you are with me. Oh... here? Just wait when my hard dick hits it.' whispered Lupin straight into his lover's ear. Black was already a complete mess underneath him which werewolf just loved a sight of.

'Okay, enough preparing.' said Remus with pretty dominant, lowered voice from amounts of pleasure he felt. Removing is fingers from Sirius' ass looking down, he slowly positioned himself with a wet tip of his big, hard cock pressed against other's entrance. 'Rea-...?' 

Was about to ask, when Black pushed himself down taking the entire length of Lupin's dick in his ass with a loud scream. _Wrong method. Too quick._

'Ohh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Remmie...' he started whispering in pain and pleasure. Not knowing how to handle himself. 

'Shhh... baby. Slow down. Fuck... shit, Sirius. Why you so hot...' said Remus taken by surprise. If his cock could get any harder that would be the time. Sirius' hole was so hot, wet from the coconut oil and Lupin's pre-cum as well as amazingly tight. _Unbelievable_. Taking his lover by the chin he slowly start kissing his lips. Making those kisses sloppier every time to finally just end up with entire making out session. 

Firstly it was hard for Sirius to relax but in his lover's arms it didn't take long for the pleasure to remove any pain. For the hunger to remove any doubt. 

When Lupin start to move again, Sirius just met him with another wave of loud moans, asking for more. This time feeling only pleasure. Just the thought of being taken by his lover made him see stars. 

'Remmie...' he whispered sweetly wrapping his hands harder around other's neck. But not too hard so he could still see his face. He wanted to look at him as much as he could. Even thou his eyes were closed for majority of the time. 

'Yes, Baby? You doing so good. Fuck, driving me completely crazy.' changing the angle, Remus finally found the precious spot with his dick, banging him straight on. Every time hitting Sirius' prostate. 

'AH! REMMIE! THERE! FUCK!' Black just couldn't help himself being extremely loud. Good that the others were still at the party and no one could hear those sweet moans. Remus would be jealous. 

'Sirius... you're such a little slut for my dick, aren't you? Say it.' asked, or maybe rather demanded Remus, feeling that familiar tingling sensation in his lower parts. Knowing that he won't last that much longer being completely captivated by his desire. 

'I'm. I'm your little slut, Remmie... I... I'm so close. Please, let me cum.' wrapping his hand in Remus' hair, Sirius roughly pulled his lover into another kiss. Being even closer. Feeling orgasm slowly coming to the surface. Holding on to those last words. _He wanted the permission_. 

'Ah... good boy, Baby. You can come for me, Sirius. You're mine.' 

'Remmie... Come inside me. I'm you-...' he couldn't even finish when Remus hit his sweet spot once more he just came with load of hot seed in between their bodies. Completely without touching himself, clenching his insides around other's dick. 

Remus felt that his lover's insides became even more tight. He let go right after those filthy words, coming deep inside other's entrance. Filling him up with cum to the brim till few streamlets of semen started to form on each sides of his softening cock inside of Black. 

'Ah... Remmie.' wrapping his legs tighter around his lover's waist Sirius whispered. 'Stay inside for a bit longer.'

On which Remus complied with pleasure. Leaning more towards his lover. Giving him a few soft, loving kisses. Very very slowly moving inside of him just to feel that lovely wetness.

Finally, when both calmed down he pulled out to move more into the mattress, wrapping his hands around his lover's waist to pull him close. Sirius hugged Remus tightly pressing his cheek to his chest, lifting his head up to look into Lupin's eyes. 

'Was it good?' asked Remus, slowly caressing Sirius' hair. Playing with long black locks of his. 

'It was amazing, Remmie.' whispered the other few seconds later pressing a slow kiss on his chest. And before he could even ask his lover's back, Remus answered to that silent question. 

'Yeah. It was the best. And I love you. So much.' Lupin's voice was a bit unsure. You could tell millions of thoughts were going through his mind now. A bit stressed, a bit embarrassed. Never sure of a thing that was so obvious. 

'Aw, what's up with this tone? You think after all that I would deny your feelings? Dummie.' Sirius laughed, bringing himself a bit up to place a kiss on Remus' cheek. 'I love you too. The most.' 

  
They fell asleep like this. In each other's arms with a bit of help of a cleaning spell and that one turning the fireplace on. Since they were way too lazy to go under the duvets. It was the best sleep of their lives. They could finally not worry about anything and anyone. In that moment it was only them.   
The room.   
The night.  
And the moon.   
Which was a bit too close to its full phase. 

But that's for another time.


End file.
